Kitsuchi
is a shinobi from Iwagakure. Background At some point in the past, when it was discovered that a spy had infiltrated their village, Kitsuchi and another shinobi found Nanigashi, who had intercepted the spy but failed to capture him.Naruto chapter 583, page 14 Personality From all indications Kitsuchi seems like a serious and level-headed individual. He is calm under pressure, decisive when acting and assertive, making him a good leader. Though, like his daughter and Ōnoki he does seem to have a rash side, witnessed when he snapped at Kurotsuchi to be quiet.Naruto chapter 524, page 16 Appearance Kitsuchi is a very tall and brawny shinobi. He has dark eyes and grey-coloured hair that ends in a ponytail of sorts as well as a beard and a bulbous nose. He wears the standard Iwagakure shinobi uniform with a left sleeve and a right lapel. He also wears the forehead protector of the Alliance and bandages around his right arm. When he was younger, he did not have a full beard. Abilities Having been appointed as the Second Division Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Kitsuchi is a undoubtedly a highly skilled and competent shinobi. He is proficient enough to kill dozens of White Zetsu Army clones on his own, standing atop a hill of them during the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 536, page 15 He is shown to possess considerable strength, punching Kinkaku some distance away, while the latter was clad in his six-tailed form.Naruto chapter 529, page 10 Despite his large size, his speed appears to be on par with his might, as seen when saving Darui from the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's stomp.Naruto chapter 537, pages 13-14 In the anime, he showed capable taijutsu skill as well, able to slam two White Zetsu Army clones into submission. Nature Transformation Kitsuchi is highly proficient in the use of Earth Release techniques. This was first demonstrated when he used the Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation technique along with his daughter, exposing the entire part of the White Zetsu Army that was travelling under the surface.Naruto chapter 521, pages 8-9 He is able to cover his fist, and possibly other parts of his body, in extremely hard rock.Naruto chapter 529, page 10 Kitsuchi specialises in the use of the Earth Release: Sandwich Technique, which allows him to create gargantuan rock formations, even larger than the colossal Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, to crush his foes — a technique which he claims to be the most powerful one in his arsenal. He is also capable of creating shelters out of earth.Naruto chapter 537, page 10 Kitsuchi has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate the earth's terrain, lowering or raising it at will; a skill he used to trap the Ten-Tails in a enormous trench after it was revived.Naruto chapter 612, page 10 Part II Shinobi World War Arc During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was appointed as the commander of the Second Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, the short-range battle division. After Gaara's speech to rally the troops, Kitsuchi was seen leading his division out to battlefield alongside the other Commanders and their battalions which they eventually broke off from. Later, after the Alliance found out that the White Zetsu Army was moving underground, the Tsuchikage told them to inform Kitsuchi. After receiving the intel, Kitsuchi along with Kurotsuchi unearths the advancing Zetsu army, and then orders his division to attack. During the battle, Kitsuchi receives the order that he and his Division were to mobilise and back up the First Division. When he arrives he saves Darui by punching Kinkaku away from him with his armoured fist. After Kinkaku's defeat he orders a number squads to get the shinobi away from the battlefield and the rest follow him. Later with the battle seemingly almost finished, he stands on a massive pile of defeated White Zetsu Army clones as he kills the last one. Tobi then arrives on the battlefield and summons the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Kitsuchi attempts to smash the statue with his strongest earth technique, however, the statue easily withstands the technique and releases a powerful blast of chakra which devastates the battlefield. He later rescues Darui who went to protect the remaining treasured tools after Tobi ordered the statue to step on both Darui and Shikamaru. Kitsuchi tells Darui that with nightfall, they would have to change their battle tactics as well as stay in close contact with headquarters. During the next day of battle Kitsuchi and his division were able to successfully defeat the Akatsuki forces that opposed them, and he, along with the remaining persons in his division, made their way to the battlefield where the jinchūriki were. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Upon his arrival he announced that his division had also arrived and later stood alongside the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they faced their opposition. With the battle strategy launched, and the battlefield shrouded in dust and Madara, Obito, and the Ten-Tails' vision obscured, Kitsuchi and a group of Iwa-nin use the Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core technique to box the beast in, immobilising it. Faced with the beast again who easily escaped their first trap, Kitsuchi told Kakashi that if he had time to be scared, he had time to make chakra as they needed to be prepared for anything. Later, when the beast was about to fire a Tailed Beast Ball, Kisuchi used an Earth Release technique to cause the beast to lose its balance and sent the attack off-course. He later listened on as Shikaku imparted what would be his final battle strategy. Later, with the situation getting dire on the battlefield, he is contacted by Shikamaru, and requests that he teach the Alliance the hand seals used to perform the simplest of earthen defences intending to use the quantity of the shinobi using the technique to overwhelm the Ten-Tails' attack powerful Tailed Beast Ball. Realising Shikamaru's strategy, Kitsuchi teaches Shikamaru the seals to the technique. Kitsuchi and the other Iwagakure Earth Release users create more powerful barriers amongst the weaker ones in an attempt to slow down the oncoming Tailed Beast Ball. Worrying that the defences weren't keeping up, Kitsuchi watched on as a transformed Killer B stepped in to deflect the attack. Video Games In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Kitsuchi is playable as a strolling character in Chapter 5 of the story mode. Also, Kitscuhi will be an assist character to Chōji during his battle against the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Trivia * "Kitsuchi" literally means "Yellow Earth". * As he is Kurotsuchi's father, it would make him either the son or son-in-law of the Third Tsuchikage. * In his Naruto: Shippūden episode 256 début, Kitsuchi's ponytail is depicted as being part of the material from his forehead protector instead of hair. His pupils are also larger than they appear in the manga and his nose also has a more angular rather than a bulbous shape. In subsequent episodes, however, both his nose shape and eyes have been corrected. * Curiously, Kitsuchi's lapel is on his left side, while most Iwa-shinobi wear it on the right. References de:Kitsuchi